


The Final Battle of the Chosen

by Pixeled



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Omega is a beast, don’t mess with the gods because they will kill you, some non-con elements but they’re brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixeled/pseuds/Pixeled
Summary: “She chose me,” Genesis grinned as he alighted on the top of a mountain. “I’ve been biting my tongue, biding my time. Waiting until it was my turn to run this nothing planet, until it was mine to watch all the cards fall into place. I’ll make everyone bow—one by one. My favorite sound will be their screams. And you will do nothing.” Genesis pushed his hands forward and all at once Chaos lifted from Vincent’s body, the protomateria popping out from his chest and rolling off the mountain into the crashing waves below. Chaos drifted into the wind, evaporating. Genesis smiled cruelly. Vincent stumbled on the mountain, dropping to his knees.
Relationships: Genesis Rhapsodos/Vincent Valentine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	The Final Battle of the Chosen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valentined](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentined/gifts).



> My 100th fic! Requested by Valentined. Her prompt was Vincent/Genesis: “You talk too much” 
> 
> This became something weird, but I hope it will be liked. xD

“Vincent Valentine.”

Vincent heard him coming, but felt no threat. There wasn’t much that posed a threat to him. At least, he hadn’t found anything worth it yet, so he was calm. He was sitting in the dark, watching the stars, his eyes casting a red glow in the darkness. He didn’t need sleep or food, but sometimes he liked to stop to admire simple things on the road. Sometimes he pulled off his sabatons, stood in ponds, let the fish kiss his ankles. Sometimes he removed his gloves to run his fingers through the grass. Simple pleasures.

A large circle appeared all around him, runes that burned a path along the grass and scorched the ground.

“You know, that’s pretty futile,” Vincent said in a bored drawl. “Feels warm, though. Thanks.”

Finally Vincent stood, turned, and regarded the man behind him. Flaming hair, bright blue eyes that glowed in the dark, red leather coat, SOLDIER insignia on his broad belt. The area illuminated further as the man swept his hand along the runes on his flaming red sword.

Vincent sighed, withdrew Cerberus from his thigh holster and aimed it at the man’s head.

“Who are you? Why are you following me? SOLDIER or not, What you’re doing isn’t a very smart decision.”

“Interesting,” the man smiled.

“That wasn’t an answer, and I don’t have a lot of patience.” He cocked his gun.

“Genesis Rhapsodos,” the man said by way of greeting, hand pressed to his chest, bowing. “I’ve been watching you. You know what they say? The bigger they are, the harder they fall, and I intend to make you fall.”

“Is that so?” Vincent said, tilting his head.

“Oh yes,” Genesis smiled. He raised his sword in front of him like the very picture of a warrior steeling himself for battle, eyes low on the ground, then he looked up into Vincent’s eyes directly, raised his sword, and recited an incantation in a language Vincent didn’t know.

“Arise!” Genesis cried, and a burning heat bloomed in Vincent’s chest. The protomateria? He let loose a series of shots straight at Genesis but the bullets passed through him as if he wasn’t there at all.

That was the last thing he remembered before passing out.

When he awoke, Genesis was climbing up a hill with him in his arms.

“Ah, you’re awake. Follow me. Genesis set Vincent down. Two black wings sprouted from Genesis’s shoulders and then he snapped his fingers. Vincent staggered forward, teeth elongating, red crown of thorny horns sprouting, bones lengthening and changing shape, and wings ripping from his back. It had been a long time since he felt Chaos. He thought the WEAPON had returned to stasis. 

Genesis floated up into the air and then flew off. Vincent, as Chaos, followed. He could hear Chaos in his head, but something was _wrong._

“I’ve visited the Lifestream. I’ve seen Minerva. She rejected me, brought me back. You see, once upon a time I was a pathetic nothing—a failed project. My body was degrading and I was becoming weaker and weaker. I faded away into nothing, but I remained on Gaia in a way. I had clones. Lesser versions of myself. They didn’t last very well without me. When I returned, we all became one and I was whole. I no longer felt weak. In fact, I was stronger than I’d ever been. You might remember Weiss and Nero. I’ve absorbed their power. I am them, they are me. Brothers, parts to the puzzle. I couldn’t see my purpose until _she_ blessed me. So you may not know me, but you _do_.”

“ _So when do you get to the part where I care?”_ Vincent spoke as Chaos. His voice had many layers, an archaic language that was much like the one Genesis had used running on the undercurrent. The language of the gods, he finally understood. Of WEAPONS.

“Minerva has made me _more_. She has chosen me. Much like you were chosen.”

 _“I wasn’t chosen,_ ” Vincent hissed. “ _I was made a monster._ ”

“Ah, but you were. You are Chaos, as Chaos is you. You stopped Omega, and Omega slumbers. It would be a shame to summon Omega once again.”

“ _You talk too much, puny human.”_ Finally, Chaos fully awoke, spoke through Vincent, pushing Vincent back into the void like a giant hand that forced him into the darkness of his mind.

“Ah,” Genesis said. “There you are. No time for a fight, sadly. I have a mission for you.”

“ _And you think one such as I would do your bidding? I am ancient. For many millennia I have existed. I held hands with Minerva when this planet was created. When it was a ball of fire and ash, when humanity stumbled like fawns on the fresh grass, our divine influence imbuing them with language, with magic. The Promised Land was too idyllic. Man destroyed what was given.Too full of hubris, they needed to fall to their knees. And even when they stood to their feet they strove to destroy everything we ever made. Such a pity. I would rend everything to the ground, but she stills my hand.”_

“She chose me,” Genesis grinned as he alighted on the top of a mountain. “I’ve been biting my tongue, biding my time. Waiting until it was _my_ turn to run this nothing planet, until it was mine to watch all the cards fall into place. I’ll make everyone bow—one by one. My favorite sound will be their screams. And you will do nothing.” Genesis pushed his hands forward and all at once Chaos lifted from Vincent’s body, the protomateria popping out from his chest and rolling off the mountain into the crashing waves below. Chaos drifted into the wind, evaporating. Genesis smiled cruelly. Vincent stumbled on the mountain, dropping to his knees.

“Oh, Vincent, you are nothing now,” Genesis smirked, circling him. “But you do have one thing going for you. You are beautiful and immortal. Same as I am. We could rule together. Just imagine. The screams, the terror. I’ve always wanted to wear a crown, be something _more._ The world is _mine_ now. It could be ours. Red was always my favorite color.” He slid his fingers through the fabric of Vincent’s cloak, then grabbed him by the throat and hauled him up, kissing him, fingers still wrapped around his throat. Vincent’s eyes glowed yellow.

“Can’t have any of that,” Genesis laughed. He snapped his fingers and the yellow drained from Vincent’s eyes, stopping the transformation in its tracks. The fingers around Vincent’s throat turned sensual.

“The blood of our enemies will match us. Isn’t it perfect? Treated like experiments, being told we failed what we didn’t want in the first place. Now we can prove everyone wrong. Rule Gaia with me.”

“You’re fucking insane.”

“Oh, darling, all genius requires a degree of insanity.”

“You’re delusional if you think this is what Minerva wants,” Vincent hissed.

“Oh? And you know what anyone wants? You don’t know what _you_ want. You spent thirty years in a coffin afraid to face the world. Only when you were _begged_ did you save Gaia. I can teach you so much about how to own your power.”

“You? Your power isn’t even your own,” Vincent said, eyes hard, like crimson stones.

“And your power is yours? It was driven into you, placed inside you. You are a jigsaw puzzle of pieces that don’t fit. My power is much the same. A warrior, designed at birth. Did I know? Perhaps I did. I always knew I was different. I always knew my parents weren’t _mine._ That my whole life was a _lie_. Why shouldn’t I exact my revenge? Was it enough for you, killing Hojo? Did it sate your desire for bloodshed? You are very much a beast. Let me tame you.”

Genesis snapped his fingers again and Vincent crashed to his knees, head forced back.

“You look lovely on your knees. And your pale throat, so inviting. A pity I can’t slit it open.”

“What do you want?” Vincent forced out.

“Be with me. You have no choice. If you deny me, you will suffer. It is Minerva’s will,” Genesis said.

“You keep saying that, but you’re _wrong_ ,” Vincent growled.

“And what makes you an expert on the gods?”

“Minerva wouldn’t want Gaia to perish. You are a _pawn_ , Genesis.”

“We’ll see who the pawn is.” Another snap of his fingers and Vincent rose to his feet like a marionette and Genesis pulled him forward into a crushing kiss. Vincent tried to fight to bite his tongue, but his body was no longer his own. His hands wrapped around Genesis and his body became flush with his.

When the kiss ended Genesis smiled.

“You told me, just before, how futile my endeavors were. Have you changed your tune?”

“ _No_ ,” Vincent said, his voice changing to that of an ancient and powerful baritone, and before Genesis could react, the mountainside was overwhelmed by a bright white light.

Genesis lifted his arms to shield his eyes, but Vincent smiled even as his eyes bled from red into complete blackness, four elaborate wings tearing from his back. He snapped his fingers and Genesis dropped to the ground. Vincent lifted his hand, held it out to Genesis, and an ancient language fell from his lips. Genesis begged, but his voice fell on deaf ears.

“ _Omega, the end of all, the beginning of all. I spare Gaia, but I end you_.”

Genesis turned to stone, his pleading form forever etched into the mountainside, and Vincent, as Omega, flew high into the sky, to dance among the stars.

The last thing Genesis saw as his eyes closed up into forever Stone was the image of Minerva in the light, shaking her head.


End file.
